Always Watching, Always Waiting
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: Kyo and Yuki's thoughts on Tohru. A 4parter. 1 Kyo, 2 Yuki. Tohru's thoughts are up next. Please read and review! ON HOLD.
1. I Don't Deserve Her

Author's Note: Hello again! Or not again, for those of you who haven't read my other fics. Well, this is just a short little fic that I decided to do a couple of weeks ago. I'm actually not sure how many parts this is going to have, I had originally planned on 4, but now I'm rethinking it.  
  
Disclaimer: Furuba does not belong to me. insert witty comment here (I'm too lazy to think of one right now.)  
  
Warnings: Minor angst, I think that's about it.  
  
Kyo's thoughts will be italicized.  
  
------------  
  
Always Watching, Always Waiting  
  
_I Don't Deserve Her_  
  
------------  
  
Setting: On the roof, wind whipping the shingles. Kyo is crouching near the chimney, brooding.  
  
------------  
  
Kyo's POV  
  
_That damn rat. Would he ever leave Tohru alone? He always spent so much time with her. She was always at his "secret base", or sharing something new she had learned at school that day. It's almost as if he was rubbing the fact that he was always in her company in my face.   
  
I wouldn't be surprised though, if he did- he reveled in their camaraderie. Whenever it looked like Tohru and I were getting closer, he always had to come along and ruin it. The way that damn Yuki looked at Tohru-kun… it just made me want to hurt him. Badly._ I clenched a fist angrily.   
  
_How many times should I try and fail, only to realize she could never be mine? If anyone was close to captivating her, it was that rat, as much as I loathe admitting it. I didn't deserve her, but that didn't mean that I would just deliver her into his hands… that is if I had her to deliver in the first place.   
  
Her radiance, her soft yet flawless beauty, her sensitivity and creative flair, her passion for doing even the simplest tasks impeccably- she lit even my heart up. My heart- solitary, lonesome, and isolated. She was my comfort in the silent, dark hours when I felt afraid and forsaken, the brightness I looked forward to when she was home, and the solace I could exalt in while I was in her presence.   
  
Tohru was just so considerate of everyone around her- I wasn't used to people trying to understand and talk to me. Of course, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary to anyone else in the Sohma household either- she tried to make Yuki and Shigure as relaxed as possible around her as well.   
  
Yuki. Although he was my cousin, I just couldn't bring myself to respect him as a friend, let alone love him as a brother. It pained me to see longing in Tohru's eyes; I knew how badly she wanted Yuki and me to accept each other for who we were. But even if I tried, I know he would just reject me, and I wasn't ready for yet another person to forsake me.  
  
He was the only thing that stood between me and my ability to join the Sohma family clan… Besides. How could I defeat him if we were friends? _Ping. Ping. Ping. Someone was climbing up the ladder on the side of the house, and I only knew one person who would. Presently, I heard a cheery, yet worn out voice shout to me.   
  
"Kyo-kun! I've brought you some dinner, but I'm afraid I might have spilled some on the way up… I'm so sorry! Here, let me go get you a thermos." She mumbled to herself, "I know that a thermos won't spill… but what if it drops…?" "Tohru. It's fine. Don't overexert yourself," I heard myself saying, rather brusquely.   
  
I winced inwardly. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but after all those years of conditioned responses… well, maybe Tohru could help me get over my old habits. But for now I would sit and ponder our relationship (or absence of one), and contemplate how to get rid of that rat, once and for all.  
  
Tbc…  
  
------------   
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta, Aftertaste of a Razorblade! I had ::counts:: 6 mistakes before she corrected it. (The dangers of not having a beta, so I suggest you go out and... well, not buy one... uh... GET ONE TO VOLUNTEER! That's it! ')  
  
So, please review! It would make me ever so happy. 


	2. I'm Not Who They Think I Am

A/N: heh heh... -looks around nervously- I did have this done a week after I posted the first part, I just didn't... uhm.... type it... -sweatdrop- Moshi wake arimasen! I have no excuse for myself. -bows- So... I'll do reviewer replies instead...?  
  
on :  
  
Myouga Jiji- Teehee, thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad you like it!   
Chuichi- Lol, Kyo isn't going to get rid of Yuki for now... I might have him sometime, tho... -thinks about a side story to this- Hmmmm.  
Squall'sScar- Aww, thanks! -sob- I'm glad my mildly angsty actually worked... teehee.  
Shadow Hound- Lol, yes. I do know what you mean. ;D Here's your next installment... only... -counts- 3 months late... -cough-  
  
on :  
  
Ariyana- -sweatdrop- The updates here are quicker... seeing as on I posted it on 6/28/04... teehee. Thank you kindly! D  
Cody Saoryn- Did I spell it right? Did I? Did I? Eh.... Anyways. Hehe... -basks in the applause- I'm glad you like it so far! Hopefully this chappie isn't a dissapointment... -shifty eyes-  
Kuramas Rose Sparkle- Aww, thanks! Your review means a lot to me. Here's the next part!   
  
on :  
  
DemonandGoddess- I'm glad you think it's interesting. Here's Yuki for ya! How's that fanfiction contest coming along? -wink- I wrote more for yours, by the way.  
  
Mkay! Disclaimer, then onto the fic. Also, I'm changing the genre to Angst/Romance. Just because I can. Nyaah. Gah... reviewer replies make up almost all of my fic. xD  
  
Disclaimer: Furuba does not belong to me. Instead, it belongs to the lovely person whom actually created it, Natsuki Takaya. -snaps fingers- Darn.  
  
Warnings: I'm using WordPad, so I don't have spellcheck, and my beta died on me. So, no beta, no spellcheck. -sweatdrop- Also, semi-spoiler for Furuba vol. 4. I'm not going to tell you what it is, though, you might not notice...  
  
----  
Always Watching, Always Waiting  
_  
I'm Not Who They Think I Am..._  
----  
  
Setting: Yuki's room, everything set in a precise order except for a binder of pictures. The binder is open, pictures scattered across Yuki's bed. Yuki is sitting crosslegged, head in hands. He has just set down one picture apart from the rest; a picture of himself, smiling.  
  
----  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
_People call me Prince Charming, but they have no idea how wrong they are. Don't they realize I act this way just to gain their trust? I'm not really such a nice person. I'm doing it for my own egotistical reasons, not for them. If only I wasn't so **selfish**... I'm not like Kyo. He has a genuine spark that would make people like him if he would just shed his confusion about people. He could have a normal life, and cast out the Sohma name. I envy him.  
  
Tohru. I love her so much, that even one moment away from her drags me back into this stagnant abyss of self pity and sorrow. Kyo always sneers at me when I'm like this, making me feel like even more of a worthless rat. I don't let my feelings show through often; _especially_ in front of him. I don't know why he does this to me at those times, though... perhaps something is permeating through, despite my attempts. I certainly don't need false sympathy from him. So we have our daily tussle, and we go separate ways. I have no one I can talk to, no one I can trust. Only one person, and that person is **her**.  
  
I don't want to press my troubles upon her; to darken her outlook on life rivals stabbing her. They would both kill her, eventually. I couldn't do that to her. So I keep them bottled up inside, never letting anyone know that something was wrong. The only thing I could even begin to show her was how much I care for her, show her tenderness and tentative love.  
  
I'm glad I made the choice to bring her to my garden, she brightens at the mere mention of going there. I've planted strawberries for her; I can't wait to see her face when they mature. She's the reason I decided to keep tending my garden; without her, it would have been ugly and overgrown. Tohru brings a smile to my face, her calming presence, her addictive personality. I wish I could drop my horrible facade in front of her, but I can't expose her to the corrupt human.... whom I really am.   
  
_"Lo! Brother!" I hear, coming from across the hall. Rolling my eyes, I decide not to reply. "Yukiiii!" he calls, desperately. I resume shuffling my photo book together. In a minute or two, I hear my door burst open, and my brother barges in. "My dear little brother, why didn't you answer me? I was looking for you!"  
  
Closing the book with a loud snap, I turn to face him. "Get out of my room," I say, evenly. Ignoring me, Ayame sits on my bed anyways, and throws his arms around me. A vein pulses on my neck, and I throw his arms off of me.  
  
"Ayame! Do that again, and you're a dead man," I threaten, hoping that he'll finally get the point through his walnut sized brain. Sighing, I watch as tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Gure! Yuki hates me!" he wails, and buries his head into his knees, pale hair covering his face. But as suddenly as it began, he perks up, and starts talking again. "I know you didn't mean to!" he cries. "I forgive you, dear brother. It's my own fault for not realizing you were teasing me. Talk to me, brother! Tell me what's on your mind!" he says extravagantly, throwing one arm to the side and very nearly beaming me in the head.  
  
I roll my eyes yet again, and attempt to get up, when an idea hits me. "Did... you ever feel like you wanted to do something, but couldn't, because everyone would feel like you changed drastically?" I ask, curiously. I fix my eyes on him as he takes a deep breath.  
  
"I knew you wanted to know more about me... I knew it! It is my job to repair this rift between us, and I shall tell you all about the illustrious me when I was younger. Of course I wanted to do something! In fact, during my high school years, I wanted to breed a sea horse. Everyone thought I was strange, and began to avoid me, seeing as I wanted to crossbreed it with a bunny. But I showed them! After 3 days of research, I managed to do it. So, just do it! Nike agrees with me! I'm so happy to be helping my little brother. Oh! There was this other time when-"  
  
I slipped off the bed. I should have known it was hopeless; going to Ayame for advice. But what else could I have done? There was no one else... A soft voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Yuki? I'm sorry... I got a bit carried away. Come to your big brother, and tell him all about your problems. I promise I'll listen to whatever you say. Just.. give me a chance?" Ayame said, so sincerely that I just had to believe him, even if it was against my better judgement. I smiled gently, and returned to the bed. Given time, I could work this problem out, and maybe even learn to accept my brother. _Just maybe._  
  
_tbc... _  
  
----  
  
A/N: Lol, sorry about that... went totally off what I was originally going to say. -wrinkles her nose at the first draft- It ended up all fluffy, too! But too bad, I like it when Yuki bonds with his brother. It's cute. Erm... some Hatori/Momiji if ya look for it... xD  
  
Please review! I'll love you forever, and maybe even get Tohru's page up sooner. -wink-


End file.
